Killer Heartbreak
by Soawksahm
Summary: [Modern AU, characters in late 20′s] Mirajane Strauss feels strangely drawn towards her mysterious new renter, but after a frightening news story pops up, she begins to suspect he might be more dangerous than he seems.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the result of a request from the lovely LadyRitsu. I didn't quite hit the mark on the request but I think it ended up being a fun ride. I used elements from a certain romantic comedy from the early 90's see if you can guess it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters**

* * *

The porch creaked with his weight as he walked towards the front door. Laxus hesitated, looking behind him down the long drive to the main road. The sun had just set and darkness was settling in, there were no lights for miles around except the lights in the windows and the lantern that hung by the house's front door. He probably wouldn't find a more peaceful place than this, he hoped he would be able to stay.

An old hound dog on the front porch lifted its head to regard him, gave a snort and then slowly lowered it back down. Laxus hoped the dog's disregard was a good sign. He lifted his fist and pounded three times on the door, then stepped back, folding his hands at his front. It would be best to not look intimidating or dangerous, though it would be a tall order for him. The door opened slowly, revealing large blue eyes and silver hair. The woman was small and far too attractive to be out here in the middle of nowhere by herself. If it was just her this would be a hard sell.

"I saw the sign about a room for rent? Is it available?" he asked, hoping his smile appeared nonthreatening and genuine.

* * *

Mira looked up at the monster of a man standing on her porch. Instinctively she put her hand in the pocket of her skirt, running her fingers over the cold hard grip of her Glock that she had tossed in before opening the door. If he tried anything she would be safe. She glanced down at looked down at Gunter, he hadn't even bothered to bark this time. She looked up at the blond man with a smile, "Yes, it is still available."

His face relaxed at her answer, his smile spread up the right side, "I hate to bother you so late, but could I see it? I need a place to stay right away."

"Of course!" Mira knew the man should frighten her. That a stranger appearing on her porch just as the night came should be terrifying, but some reason it always thrilled her. Since she had first posted about the room, they always came like this. Late at night, saw it in a paper at a diner, found the paper in the street, was driving along the back roads and saw the sign. There was only one overpriced hotel in town and the amount was too high to attract locals. So she attracted strangers and they brought with them new stories and new lives. Some didn't even make it a week before they left, others stayed for months. They brought excitement to the monotony that her life had become.

She grabbed the keys next to the door and came out to stand next to him. She held out her hand, "My name is Mirajane Strauss, this is my place."

He took her hand, his grip confident and firm, "Laxus Dreyar."

She turned and walked down the steps, "It's just over this way, if you will follow me." Laxus quickly was beside her, his long strides making it easy to keep up. He didn't say anything, just glanced around her property, taking everything in stock.

When they arrived at the garage, he narrowed his eyes, "Is there any way I could keep my car in there? You know, I just hate for it to be left out in the rain, I don't plan on going anywhere for a while."

Mira smiled, "Of course, one of the bays is free. The doors close so your car will be safe from the elements in there." She motioned for him to follow him up the stairs, "The room is just above."

They stepped into the large room and Laxus began to walk around slowly, taking in the space. It wasn't much, but she had worked hard to make it comfortable. A small bathroom with a shower, a small kitchenette with a refrigerator, sink, cook top, and microwave, a small table with two chairs, a loveseat with a coffee table and TV, and a large queen-size bed. He appeared satisfied, but still hadn't said a word. Mira tilted her head, "The rent is two hundred a week and it must be paid up front. Are you still interested after seeing it?"

"Yea, this is perfect," he turned to her. "Is cash alright?"

She smiled, "I prefer it."

He opened his wallet and pulled out two crisp hundred dollar bills, then walked over to put them in her hand. "Thank you Miss Strauss, this is a lifesaver."

She tucked the bills in her pocket, "Please, just call me Mira."

* * *

Laxus spent most of the night and the following day laying in the bed on top of the quilt, staring up at the ceiling. Would this be enough to get away? His past scarred him and marked him, he felt like no matter where he went he couldn't escape the dark mood that shrouded him. He knew he should probably force himself to get up, go for a walk, but he worried he would run into Mira. After last night, he was pretty sure she was here all on her own, and she was just his type. It was a temptation he shouldn't even be allowed. No more women, not anymore.

In the afternoon there was a knock on the door. He pulled himself slowly to his feet and trudged over to open the door. There stood Mira, her hair lit up with sunshine, her smile even brighter, "I know there isn't any food in here, so I made you a pie."

Squinting in the sunshine, Laxus frowned down at her and the dessert she had in her hands, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, I wanted to!" she brushed past him and went to place the pie on the table. "I'm here all by myself, I don't have a lot of excuses to make anything, I hope you like apple."

"Sure, I like apple," he admitted. He shut the door and turned to face her. "That's kind of you Mira, but ya know, don't think I expect this kind of thing. I don't need to be taken care of."

Mira smiled really big, "Of course not! It's for me really, I love to cook and I never have anyone here to enjoy my food. That's the best part ya know, seeing others enjoy it."

Laxus folded his arms and raised a brow, "I suppose."

She crossed back over until she stood in front of him, "If you'd like dinner later, I should have more than enough back at the house. I'll be eating around seven. Nothing fancy, just some grilled vegetables and chicken. It's so hot these days I like to cook outside."

Laxus swallowed, trying to keep his eyes on her face, "Yea of course. I'll think about it."

"Great!" Mira smiled real big. "Well, I've got chores to do, I'll see you later." As quickly as she came she was gone.

Laxus looked back at the pie she left on the table, it smelled amazing. He probably didn't deserve this treatment, but he sure as hell was going to enjoy it. Dinner though, he wasn't sure that it was such a good idea.

* * *

The grill was finally up to temperature, so Mira placed the pieces of chicken and foil wrapped vegetables on, smiling at the hiss of the grill when the cool meat hit it. This was way too much food for the two of them, if Laxus came at all, but she wanted to be sure. If he didn't she would just have to eat chicken all week. Her brother was a large guy and he ate as much as two teenaged boys, she had learned to be prepared. She wondered if Laxus would be the type to come and be friendly, or if he would be the type who just hid up in his room the whole time. He was harder to read than her other guests had been.

She was taken by surprise by the feel of two arms wrapped around her middle and a voice in her ear, "Those are some good looking breasts you've got there, mind if I share?"

Mira rolled her eyes, "Cana! You scared me half to death."

Her neighbor gave her a sloppy booze scented kiss on the cheek and smiled, "That's what I was going for my dear. Why so much dinner? You have company again?"

"Yes, his name is Laxus. I'm hoping he comes down. He just arrived last night so I haven't had a chance to get to know him yet." Mira shut the grill and went to grab her beer.

"Is this one hot at least? The last one was soo boring," Cana took a seat at the patio table.

"I thought Warren was sweet!" Mira exclaimed.

"He was sweetly dull." Cana gestured to Mira's bottle, "Do you have another one of those?"

"Yea, let me run in and I'll grab a couple," Mira smiled.

When she returned she was pleased to see Laxus had joined Cana on the deck. She hoped this meant her new renter could be a friend instead of a recluse. She set a beer in front of Cana and held another one in his direction, "Would you like one? I brought out an extra."

"Uhh . . .yea, thanks. That would be great," he smiled up at her as he took the bottle from her hand.

Something about the way he looked at her threw her slightly off balance. She had noticed it earlier when she had dropped off the pie. Laxus was just looking her in the eyes, it wasn't a lustful gaze, but for some reason his stare made her blush. She looked away first with a tight smile, hurrying over to the grill to turn the chicken.

"So Cana tells me she lives just next door? Have you guys been neighbors a long time?" Laxus twisted off the top of his beer.

"I've known Mira almost my entire life, this is her parent's farm and the one next door was my dad's. Now our parents are gone but we just can't move on. We're a match made in heaven," Cana took a sip of her bottle and sighed happily. Mira shook her head as went to add barbecue sauce to the meat, poor Cana had to probably go ten whole minutes without some kind of booze in her hand, what torture.

"Is that so? Well that's nice," Laxus gave a small grin as he took a sip.

"Yea, Mira is so lucky to have me close by. This weirdo doesn't even have a TV! I make sure to bring her the paper every once and a while," Cana winked. "She has a computer to go online, but I'm pretty sure all she's looking at on there is porn."

Mira waved a basting brush at her friend, "I do not look at porn! And there is nothing wrong with not liking the news Cana, everything is terrible these days. Besides, that hooey you bring by is not the paper, it's trash. I've told you time and time again that I could care less about that thing."

"Are you kidding me!" Cana reached into the large tote bag she had brought with her, Mira heard the tell-tale sound of bottles clinking, maybe Cana didn't go ten minutes without a sip after all. The brunette pulled out the black and white newsprint and held it up in Mira's direction, "Look at this! This woman fell in love with the gorilla she was studying at the zoo. Now she's fighting to have their union legally recognized!" Cana turned the front of the paper back towards herself, "If that's not real news then I don't know what is."

"You're joking right," Laxus asked, raising a brow.

Cana looked shocked, "You don't think that's news!" She snorted, "Of course, leave it to a man to not understand real love. Am I right Mira?"

Mira shook her head, "You're so silly Cana."

Cana looked back at her paper again with a frown, "Okay, it's mostly crap, but the horoscopes in this one are always spot on!"

"You say that because you write them!" Mira exclaimed.

"Well I did predict you would meet a mysterious stranger." She motioned to Laxus, "It doesn't get more spot on then that." She smacked him on the leg with her paper, "Even you have to admit that Laxus."

Laxus rubbed the back of his head and looked uncomfortable, "I wouldn't consider myself that mysterious." He took a sip of his beer.

"Handsome man, shows up in the night on sexy young woman's front porch," Cana laughed. "That's either the beginning of a porn or a horror movie."

Laxus choked and sputtered, Mira hurried over and patted him on the back. "Seriously Cana, you just met him. Can you wait to shock him until the next time he sees you? Somedays I don't know how I keep that room rented at all."

Laxus coughed, "Nah, I'm good just went down the wrong pipe."

"So when you aren't showing up at people's houses, what do you do?" Cana tilted her head.

Laxus shifted in his seat, looking first at Mira, then back at his interrogator. "I write books."

Mira clapped her hands. An author! How lucky! "What do you write, is it something I would know?"

"I wouldn't think so, it's mostly military type science fiction," Laxus slumped in his seat. "You know like soldiers fighting aliens. It's a little . . .weird."

Mira's mouth dropped, "Are you serious! I love reading that stuff!"

Laxus grimaced, "You're kidding, shouldn't you be into something more like, I don't know, Jane Austen or some romance crap."

Cana laughed, "You'd be surprised with this little lady, she used to be in the army herself. Would probably still be there if it weren't for . . ."

Mira placed a hand on Cana's shoulder, digging her fingers in as she interrupted, "So what books to you write?"

Laxus sighed, "The Lightning Law Chronicles."

"Oh god," Cana groaned.

Mira's eyes and mouth were open so wide her face hurt. Here he was the author of her favorite books, right in her own backyard, about to eat her chicken. "You are kidding? Those are my favorite books! But I don't understand, the author's name is Jose Porla."

"Yea, that's just a pseudonym, I'm kinda a private person." Laxus looked at his shoes.

Mira's mouth shut tight. She needed to get her enthusiasm in check or her author would run for the hills. "Well, they are very good," she said, taking a deep breath. The chicken was finished, so she put it on one platter and dumped the vegetables on the other. She set the platters on the table and lifted the tongs to serve, "So Laxus are you a breast man or a leg man. It looks like this bird is done."

She grinned at the lazy smile she saw growing on his face. He looked down at the plate, "You got any thighs?"

"Sure," Mira placed a thigh on his plate and handed it to him, then turned to her friend, "And you Cana?"

Cana grinned, "Oh, you know me. Tits all the way."

* * *

This could be okay, in fact, this could be better than okay. His one secret was out, he didn't have to worry about it getting weird when she realized what kind of money his books made. A reader like Mira already knew how popular his stuff was. He was so relieved that once she got over the shock of who he was, she went back to being a normal person. Laxus wouldn't have wanted to live next door to a rabid fan.

Best of all, she was totally into chicks. Laxus had been trying to make up his mind as to whether or not to head down for dinner when he saw that Cana wrap Mira up from behind. Not to mention all the comments, she had come as close as she could to saying she and Mira were together as she could without him asking directly. This one would be safe. He could be friendly without having to worry about her taking it the wrong way. Things wouldn't progress to the point where it would get out of control. This place was a good place to be.

Laxus closed his eyes and relaxed, falling asleep quickly for the first time in months.

* * *

"You know sir, I'm starting to feel dissatisfied with my job," Elfman frowned at his desk.

Bixlow grinned and tilted his head, "Oh yea Strauss? And why's that?"

"It's just not as manly as I expected! When will I get to climb through air ducts to save hostages from terrorists? When will I get in a gunfight with drug lords? I haven't once gotten to hang from a helicopter or commandeer a vehicle. All I do is paperwork and pull over out-of-towners for speeding, it's just not manly!"

Bixlow laughed, "Well Elfman this is a sheriff's department in a rural county. I don't even know if we have a building here with big enough air ducts to fit a man your size. Also, shouldn't it be a good thing that we don't have drug lords? If it's really a big problem you could always switch with Evergreen as the animal control officer. She's always active out in the field, even though she's mostly dealing with rabid raccoons and stray pitbulls."

Elfman grimaced, she also dealt with animal hoarders and trapped skunks, no thank you. "That's another thing, Bixlow you're too damn nice. Shouldn't you be yelling at me to do my job or tell me how you're tired of explaining my behavior to the commissioner?"

"Well no, since you actually do a good job and I don't report to a commissioner. Elfman this isn't a marvel comic or a die hard movie, I don't have to be mean to do my job right," Bixlow grinned and patted his desk, "Don't worry big guy, I'm sure it will pick up soon. We're do for a domestic disturbance any day now."

Elfman sighed and slumped on his desk, "I guess so." Bixlow gave him a wink and headed back to his office.

Completely bored, he picked up the phone to call his sister, it had been a week and he was due for a call. Why not now? He sure as hell had nothing else going on.

Mira's bright voice trilled through the phone line."Hey Elfman! How are you doing?"

Elfman frowned at the pile of tickets he had to process,"Alright, little slow. You holding up okay over there? I'm sorry I haven't been out in a while."

"I'm just fine, I have a new renter now! It's so exciting!"

Elfman still wasn't sure how he felt about Mira renting out the room over the garage. She really needed the extra funds, but he worried about her being out there all on her own. "A new renter? Why didn't you call to tell me? Is it anyone I should worry about?"

"No, of course not! Even Gunter likes him," he could hear her grin through the line.

"Well Gunter has always been a good judge of character." That old hound always seemed to go apeshit over the people who would cause Mira trouble. After him being right about renters who would refuse to leave, destroy the apartment, or attempt to rob her; Mira had learned if the hound didn't like someone, the apartment wasn't available.

Mira interrupted his thoughts, "And you wouldn't believe it, he's the author of all my favorite books!"

"Those chronicle things?" Elfman didn't understand how she could read those books. He had tried to read them when she first recommended them, but they were just too weird and violent for him. Still, an author sounded safe, probably just some tiny bookworm who rarely left the house and never worked out. Mira would have no problem handling someone like that. He almost felt bad for the guy, Mira was really nuts about those books. "Well I bet you nearly passed out when you found out, is he scared of you now?

"Elfman! I will have you know that I did a wonderful job of playing it cool. He doesn't think I'm crazy at all!" There was a pause. "Although, he has been holed up in his room for the past few days, but he said he's working on his next book so he needs the silence. You don't think he's avoiding me do you?"

Elfman smiled, "Probably. . . ."

"Elfman!" she exclaimed.

He laughed, "Let me finish! I meant probably. . . not. I'm sure he'll come out of hiding when he's ready." He got a crazy idea in his head, "Why? Are you interested in this guy?"

Mira made a choking sound, "What? Of course not. I just want to try and squeeze what's going to happen in the next book out of him."

Elfman covered his face with his hand, that poor man, "Mira. . ."

"I'm just kidding! I just like company, you know? I really do love working at the farm, and at least Cana comes by every now and then, but it just gets kinda lonely sometimes."

Elfman sighed, he was a terrible brother. "I'm really sorry Mira, I should be stopping by more often it's just. . ."

"It's okay Elfman, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I'm doing just fine, I have a new renter remember? You just come when you can handle it, give me a little warning and I'll make sure there's a nice pie waiting for you."

"Thanks Mira," Elfman smiled, his sister was the sweetest.

"So, what's new with you? How's Evergreen?"

Elfman frowned, scratch that sweetest thought, "Oh damn, Mira I just got a call, I need to go umm deal with that."

"You are a terrible liar, but okay. Love you!"

"I love ya too sis."

* * *

A big storm was coming in. She had spent the day picking everything that looked ripe and ready, she didn't want to lose anything to the vicious weather. She would have to spend tomorrow canning and making jams, there was no way she would sell it all at the farmers market this weekend. Mira brought all the goats in, making sure they were happy and secure in their shelter. Just as she was closing the doors, the storm opened up over top of her. The drops were so thick, it was like standing under a waterfall. Mira huffed in frustration as she trudged back to the house, her galoshes making wet sucking noises all the way. What a shame, she really thought she had more time, she should have grabbed a coat.

Inside she turned on the light in the kitchen and started a kettle of hot water, tea was just what she needed. She pulled off her boots and peeled off her socks, wrinkling her nose at their state. Her clothes were completely soaked, she would have to change. Just as she stood to head in the direction of her bedroom, the wind picked up, lightning flashed, and with the rumble of thunder, the power went out.

Damnit, this storm was causing her all kinds of trouble. Now instead of warm clothes, hot tea, and a good book in her favorite chair, she would have to find candles and the flashlight. She waddled towards the front of the house, her clothes hanging cold and heavy. She could see the outline of Gunter, hiding under the wing-backed chair in the front room. She giggled, "You coward," then pulled open a drawer in the table by the front door.

She was startled by a loud banging. She stared at her door, why would someone be out in this crap. Then she remembered her renter, oh dear, he probably lost power too. She threw open the door and his large hulking figure took up the entire doorway, face hidden by his hood. "Laxus, I'm so sorry! Did you lose power as well? Come in, come in. I'll light a candle, just a second."

His response was a grunt, but he took a step in. He shut the door behind himself and stood there, waiting. Mira lit the candle and set it up on the table, smiling up at him in triumph, but when she saw his face her grin disappeared. He scowled down at her, silent and unmoving, except for his eyes that slowly trailed down her body. Laxus swallowed and his frown deepened. His expression was so intense that Mira found herself taking a step back. Had she been wrong to feel safe with this man?

Then Mira looked down and realized, in the candlelight, her wet clothes left little to the imagination. Her red bra and belly button were clearly outlined under the white tank top and her shorts clung to her as if they were painted on. Her face turned the color of her bra and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh dear. I'm so sorry, I was going to change but then the lights went out."

Laxus shook himself and turned his eyes away. Then he cleared his throat and covered his eyes, "No, fuck, sorry. The power went out and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Can I help? Is there something I can do?"

"Can you light some more candles? I'll just go grab something to wear that isn't so . . .wet," Mira scurried away to her room. She was still so flustered from her embarrassment that she ran straight into her bed. "Damnit!" she hissed, bending over her bed as she waited for the pulsing pain to stop.

"Mira? You okay?" came his voice from the other room. Mira sighed into her blankets, Laxus was going to think she was an idiot.

"Just banged my leg," she called. Then she limped over the dresser pulling out a dry pair of sweats and a new shirt. She stripped quickly and threw them on, then pulled her wet hair off her neck in a messy bun.

When she got out of her room, Laxus had placed candles throughout the house and was standing in the kitchen. He turned to look at her when she entered the room, "Did you know you had the stove going?"

"Yes, I was boiling water for some tea, do you want some?" Mira stepped over to look at the kettle. "It looks ready, I just forgot to replace the lid when the power went out."

Laxus lowered himself into the chair at her tiny kitchen table. "Sure, that wouldn't be bad."

Mira turned off the stove and pulled two mugs out of the cabinet. She pulled out some peppermint tea bags, set them in the mugs, and then poured the hot water over them. Then she went over to the cabinet to pull out a mason jar full of honey.

"Do you lose power out here a lot?" Laxus asked. He was watching the storm through the window over the sink, he brows furrowed in thought.

"Yes, unfortunately all our power lines in this area are old and above ground, so if you have a little wind or a tree goes down, the whole grid is out. Probably won't be back on again until tomorrow."

Laxus frowned, "I'll have to order some extra power sources for my laptop then."

Mira set the mug in front of him with a spoon and the jar of honey. She took the seat across from him, "So you are staying then?"

Laxus raised a brow, "Yea, is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. I just wasn't sure since I hadn't seen you the last few days."

Laxus ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry about that, I had some really good inspiration strike and I didn't want to let it go."

"So the room is working out for you? You have everything you need?" Mira helped herself to a spoonful of honey and stirred it into her hot beverage.

"Yea, this place is perfect. I can't believe how quiet it is out here."

Mira chuckled, "Well when your only neighbor for miles around spends most of her time sleeping off hangovers, there isn't going to be a whole lot of noise."

Laxus leaned back in his seat, "She's got a real drinking problem huh? That must be hard for you."

Mira tilted her head, that was a strange way to put it, but then again he was an author. Maybe he was just a little strange himself? "Umm, yes, I suppose. She's always here when I need her though."

"That's good," Laxus sipped his tea and frowned. "A few years back I was dating this artist, she was a lot of fun, but always had to be drunk or high. That got old real fast."

Mira leaned forward resting her chin in her hands, "Have you lived a lot of places, Laxus?"

He stared at her for a few heartbeats, his brows wrinkled in thought. "Yea . . .I guess you could call me a bit of a nomad."

"That doesn't get old? Isn't there anywhere you miss? Is anywhere home for you?" Mira backpedaled when Laxus' frown deepened, "Sorry, I'm so nosy. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Nah, it's alright. I can't say that I've ever found a place that I wanted to stay, at least not permenantly. There is a place I grew up, but . . .I have no warm and fuzzy feelings about that shithole."

"Oh, well, that's a real shame," Mira frowned and sipped her tea.

"I guess." Laxus cleared his throat and looked back out the window, "So you said you have goats right? Any other animals here? I meant to walk around by now but I just haven't had the chance."

"Well, we have some chickens and a few ducks, although I'm sure you've heard them by now," Mira tapped her lips. "Lets see you've met Gunter and then we also have a Pyrenees that lives with the goats, she's Luna. Then I also have some honey bees on the back of the lot, that's where this jar of goodness is from. That's all we have at the moment, I used to raise a pig or a cow every year to put in the freezer but that's more meat than I need for myself. Nowadays I just split one with Cana, she keeps it over there."

"You have a pretty good sized garden, do you do anything with that?"

"I sell it at the farmer's market with my goat milk products. I also sell some eggs." Mira smiled, the market on Saturdays felt like her lifeline some weeks.

He turned to look at her, "You make good money for all that work?"

Mira shrugged, "No, but I make enough. I'm certainly not rich if that's what you're asking."

"Why don't you sell that goat stuff you make online?"

"Because then I would have to know how to make and maintain a website." Mira ran her finger along the lip of the honey jar catching the little bit that had dripped along the side and then licked it off her finger.

When she looked up at him, he was staring at her mouth, "I could help you with that if you want."

Her eyes widened, "Really, you would help me set up a website?"

He coughed, "Sure, I've got a bit of writer's block and I'm bored. It always comes in waves, I gotta find a way to keep busy until it comes back." He looked out the window, "Do you need any help around the farm?"

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that!" Mira exclaimed.

Laxus drew his brows together, "Why not?"

"That's manual labor, I have nothing to pay you with," Mira explained.

He grinned, "Well . . .I'm tired of eating peanut butter sandwiches for all my meals. You make me dinner every once and awhile that would be more than enough."

"If you say so. I just can't help but feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

Laxus chuckled, "I don't know, I eat a lot. Maybe I'm the one taking advantage of you."

* * *

What the fuck was he doing? Laxus breathed out deeply as he wandered out towards the goat shed. It was true, he was having writer's block, but he knew it was a bad idea to help out, especially if it meant spending more time with her. His brain had just been so addled from the sight of her soaking wet. The desire to grab her and kiss her had been so strong, he had been afraid to even move at first. He kept reminding himself she had a girlfriend, she wouldn't want any part in his unwelcome advances. Then when she had sucked the honey off her finger all blood flow had gone south, all rational thought with it. Now he didn't want to blow her off, he would stick to his word, but just for a few days. Laxus had to be careful not to make this a regular thing.

Laxus was starting to think that he wasn't as safe here as he thought. All night he kept reminding himself that she probably didn't even like men and wouldn't be interested in him in the first place. He wasn't doing that anymore, no more relationships, no more women. All he ever did was hurt them. He really didn't want to hurt Mira. She was so sweet and nice, her company was calm and comfortable. She deserved better than the shit than what he was capable of giving. Still, all his dreams were filled with her, climbing all over him in that red bra, licking honey off his chest. Fuck he was a mess.

He found her in the shed milking one of the goats, tongue out in concentration. She looked up at him with a smile and he knew he was lost. He had to try somehow, he couldn't fight it, he had to find a way to have her.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's about to get crazy! :) Thanks for reading this will have 5 parts total.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters**

* * *

A few weeks later Mira sat out on her porch, taking a break from the midday sun. Laxus had gone into town, something about meeting with his agent. It was almost hard to see him go, he had turned into her constant companion lately. With his strength she was getting nearly three times the amount of work done that she could accomplish on her own and, though he wasn't much of a talker, he didn't seem to mind at all when she rambled. She wasn't sure how she felt about all the heated glances and how he seemed to find any excuse he could to touch her lately. She wasn't interested, she didn't need any romance in her life. Still, she couldn't deny the way his closeness was starting to make her feel, Mira just didn't know what to do with it.

Cana came out of the woods, heading in her direction with a wave. She was sporting a bikini top and a tiny pair of cutoffs, a tote bag over her shoulder, a cold beer in her hand, and, Mira rolled her eyes to see, a newspaper in the other.

"Hey sexy," Cana plopped down in the seat next to her. "You miss me?"

"I can't miss anyone right now, it's too hot," Mira moaned.

Cana laughed, "That's because you're wearing too much clothes. Why bother with that shirt when you can wear swimwear that barely covers anything." Cana reached over and tucked Mira's shirt into her bra. "There you go, all better!"

Mira laughed, "Yea, I guess that does feel better. Luckily, Laxus isn't here right now, so I don't have to worry."

"Worry about what? I'm pretty sure a man like that would appreciate you showing a little skin," Cana tilted her head with a grin. "Truth be told I wouldn't mind if he showed a little skin as well."

Mira sighed, "Yea, it is pretty nice."

"Oh my god, you've seen him without a shirt! Is he all muscles just like he looks? What have you two been doing this whole time while I've been gone?"

"No, nothing like that, get your mind out of the gutter. He's just been helping me outside, and it's hot. So, you know, sometimes he takes his shirt off," Mira bit her lip.

"And you just want to take a big ol' bite don't you? 'Bout time Mira. I was starting to think you had taken a vow of celibacy here." Cana took a sip of her drink. "You're going to have to give me all the dirty details, I bet he's . . ."

"Cana! I am not going to sleep with Laxus!"

Cana blew a raspberry, "You really are no fun. Maybe I'll try to get him in the sack then."

Mira frowned, "You are not going to sleep with him either."

Cana wiggled her eyebrows, "So there are some feelings there." She held up her paper, "You know, your horoscope says if a beefy blond comes your way you should blow him."

Mira wrinkled her nose, "Don't be gross Cana, it does not." She looked at the picture on the front of Cana's paper. "What's that story?"

"Oh the front here? That's Eve's, it's kinda weird, he usually just does fluff pieces. This one is pretty dark for him," Cana frowned as she held out the picture in front of them. "Anything to get the cover I guess."

Mira read the words on the front, "Heartbreak killer. Handsome man comes into ladies' lives, helping them like a knight in shining armor, sleeps with them, leaves them broken-hearted, then returns a month later to finish the job." She frowned at Cana, "Oh that's awful."

Cana shrugged, "It's probably a load of bull, these women are all over the country and the deaths all look more like suicides. Some people just crash and burn at the end of a relationship, it's so sad." She looked at the part where he continued the story. "Some chef in Oregon, a website designer in Colorado, an artist in Arizona, teacher in upstate New York, tai chi instructor in Tennessee, I mean come on that's ridiculous. He's only stringing them together because they died a month after breaking up with some tall blonde guy, do you know how many tall blondes there are in America? That's like our poster boy."

"Oh my god, Cana! What if that's Laxus?" Mira put a hand to her mouth, was she harboring a serial killer?

"You're joking right? You said so yourself, this paper is junk." Cana tucked the paper back into her bag, then gently placed a hand on Mira's shoulder. "Mira, you have to stop doing this."

Mira frowned, "Seriously Cana, he used to date an artist."

"So have I, many actually. It's not really a job done by only one person you know. Actually most of the time it's not even really their job. Sometimes they tell you they are the next Picasso, when really they are just selling weed out of their apartment and painting on public toilet seats with leftover ketchup packets." Cana grimaced, "Sorry, I'm getting off topic here. What I mean to say is, what happened to Lisanna is a tragedy, it's the worst fucking thing that could possibly happen. Her husband is a bastard and I hope he's getting his in that jail cell he's currently rotting in. Just because that happened to Lisanna, doesn't mean it's going to happen to you. Not all men knock around the women they love, most men don't."

"That's not what this is about," a tear began to form in Mira's eye.

"That's exactly what this is about. I'm really worried about you Mira," Cana gave a humorless laugh. "I know, how fucked up would you have to be that your alcoholic next door neighbor is worried about you. But Mira, you're out here all on your own, working this farm when it wasn't even your dream. You used to get out Mira. You used to travel the world, meet new people, go on dates every once and awhile. Now you feel the least bit of attraction and you run the other way."

"I do not!" Mira protested.

"Oh yea? Why did you end it with the last one? Wasn't it that he made noises when he ate?"

"Cana! He would say nom nom nom while he chewed! Surely you can understand why I couldn't handle that!" Mira crossed her arms.

Cana raised a brow, "And the one before that? All he had was a mole! They can remove those these days you know."

Mira wrinkled her nose, "Mole! More like massive third nipple! It was right in the middle of his chest, it made his stomach look like a surprised face with his belly button being the tiny open mouth."

Cana laughed, "You can't forget poor Orga too."

"He would chant how he was number one in bed," Mira sighed, "it was a major turn off."

Cana took a sip of her bottle, "Seriously though, I'm just worried you are going to end up old and alone, milking goats that you hate. You deserve a better ending than that."

Mira stared at her friend, the fun was over and the gloves were off. Cana had basically just punched her in the gut. She stood, tears forming in her eyes, "Well she deserved a better ending than she got, and if I had been here she would have had it! I don't deserve anything. You need to drop it Cana." She ran off the deck right past Laxus who was just heading their way. He gave her a look of concern but she ignored him, continuing out into the fields.

Laxus looked up at Cana, "Is she okay? You guys have a fight or something?"

Cana frowned, "I guess you could say that." She stood, put her bag back over her shoulder, and took a sip of her beer. "It's my fault, I'm an asshole. So no, she's not okay right now, but she will be, I'd give her some space." Laxus frowned and nodded, then stared out at the field Mira had disappeared into.

* * *

Elfman watched Mira's new renter disappear into the apartment above the garage. "When you said author, that is not what I pictured." Mira's new renter was extremely large and strong looking, even Elfman wondered if he could take him if it came down to it. He turned to Mira with a frown, "Are you sure you feel comfortable with him here? I can go ask him to leave for you if you want."

Mira shook her head and gave Elfman a smile of disbelief, "What? You show up after three weeks of nothing and try to evict my only company? No thank you brother. Keep your overprotectiveness to yourself."

"You're sure you are safe right?" Elfman turned to head back up to the house with her.

"Yes Elfman, he's actually very nice. He's helped me get so much accomplished around here, can't you tell?" Mira spread her arms wide.

Elfman rubbed his chin, "I have to admit, the property is looking pretty good."

"Not only that, he helped me set up a whole website to sell my soaps, lotions, and butters online. Maybe I could get to a point where I would no longer need to occasional renter to make ends meat."

Elfman grabbed his sister by the shoulders, turning her to face him."That sounds good, but seriously, if you ever feel the least bit off, you tell me. Right away."

Mira smiled, "Okay." They turned and headed up the steps to the front porch. "You know there is one thing you could do for me. It has nothing to do with the renter, it's more curiosity than anything, but did you seen the front of Cana's paper last week?"

Elfman snorted, "You know I do my best to never see the front of Cana's paper. It's not manly, it's something for little old ladies to read while they checkout at the grocery store."

"Well, there was an alleged serial killer on the front and it's really bothering me that there was so little information on what happened to the victims. Their stories were so interesting and all I have is the little blurbs from that hack of a reporter. I was wondering what happened to their cases in the real world, not tabloid land. I tried to go online for it but there wasn't a whole lot on there."

Elfman pushed out his lips and looked up in thought before saying,"Yea, I think I might be able to check that out. I can see what's in our system. You still have the paper?"

Mira smiled, "Yes! I have a copy inside you can take it with you!"

* * *

After over a month at Mira's, Laxus was feeling great. His next book was already halfway finished, and after meeting with his frantic agent, the guy had calmed down. Freed never liked it when Laxus moved, always telling him he should just come back to the city and stay with him, but that was the last place Laxus wanted to be. It was too loud, too crowded, there was never a moment's peace.

He still didn't know what happened with Cana last week. Every attempt at getting information out of Mira had been easily deflected. Not knowing was killing him. Did they break up? Was he the problem? Was Mira developing feelings for him? Could he dare to hope that she liked men as well? God, he was so fucking narcissistic. That he could just waltz in and break up a relationship based off of a friendship since childhood. Especially when he was pretty sure he didn't have much to offer. Still, a small part of him hoped, maybe Mira missed being with a man, maybe Cana just wasn't giving her all the support she needed since she was always off drinking. Hell, he was so fucking worked up about her that he would even take a one night stand. He'd do anything to sink deep inside her and get a big mouthful of . . .

He shook his head and attempted to regain fluidity in his movements, breathing out deeply. He needed to slow down and concentrate on his forms. When he had started his work out this morning, it had been to try and get his mind centered to get back on track with his story, not think of how bad he wanted to fuck his landlady. Lately it seemed he couldn't think of anything but Mira, she invaded his thoughts, his dreams, even his damn book. Freed liked the book part at least, thought the alien temptress was the perfect character to make the story, but he assumed Laxus would do her off. He believed it would be the perfect emotional twist to crush his reader's hearts and leave them begging for more. Laxus agreed but now, for some reason, it felt like all Laxus could think of was reasons why his bastard of a main character couldn't do it.

He could tell he was getting too close, too emotional about Mira. He needed to leave while he still could, before he became too attached. It was just that he liked it here so much. Laxus had lived so many places over the past five years and they never spoke to him like this one. The beautiful mountains, the calm sounds of goats and chickens, the hard work to wear a man out, and the good food at the end of the day. If he could end the day with a silver-haired woman in his bed, Laxus would have found heaven and would never want to leave. It wouldn't work out that way though, not for him. This paradise wasn't for him, it was never for him.

Laxus took a wide stance, squatting down low, and crossing his hands in front of him. He closed his eyes and took long deep breaths, trying hard to push the negative thoughts away. Fuck, he should have just done a run or found a place to go climbing, this just wasn't enough exertion to clear his head. He opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps. Mira was walking towards him, as if summoned by his thoughts, a strange look on her face. "You're up early? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Tai Chi."

"I've never seen you do that before," Mira tilted her head.

Laxus furrowed his brows,"I don't do it often, but I'm stuck, so I thought this might help."

"Where did you learn that? Did you take a class?" Mira frowned.

Laxus came to a stand and stared at her. There something strange about the way she was asking."I used to date an instructor, she would just include me in her morning workouts."

Mira paled, "Oh. How neat." She gave a weak smile, "I have to go check on the chickens, I'll . . .I'll see you later." Laxus watched as she ran away, scratching his head, completely lost at her reaction. The strangest part was that she didn't head for the chickens, but back to the house.

* * *

Elfman rubbed his face as he dialed the number. His sister sounded frantic on the phone when she asked, it was unlike her. He wished he had realized how important this was to her, then he would have done it sooner.

Evergreen walked in the door. He started to smile, but then noticed her entire body was covered in scratches. She noticed his stare and glowered at him, "Not a fucking word Strauss or I'll kick you where the sun don't shine!" She turned and stormed towards the back. Elfman shook off a chill, how messed up was he, that he found that demon sexy.

"Detective Redfox," came a gruff voice on through the phone line.

"Uhh yea, this is Sgt. Strauss with the Giles County Sheriff's Department. I was calling to find out about that status of a case for a Miss . . ." he paused to read the name he had written down, "Lakia Olietta."

Detective Redfox sighed, "Fuck, if this is another one of those bastards from that fucking tabloid, I will come over there and shove that phone so far up your ass, you'll be making calls with your small intestine."

Elfman pulled away and looked at his phone in confusion, why were people making threats about his ass today. He took a deep breath and put the phone back to his ear, "No, like I said, I'm with the Giles County Sheriff's Department in Virginia. This isn't a prank call. I need information because it might pertain to case we have here."

"Well I doubt it,"the voice scoffed.

"And why's that?"

"Because a fucker came in today and confessed to it. We're pretty sure that bastard has never even been out of the state. Much less anywhere near Virginia, so go fuck yourself. I ain't giving you shit." The call ended abruptly, leaving Elfman in silence.

Elfman frowned at the phone, detectives in Arizona sure were cranky, must be the heat. That was one down at least, he picked up the phone to call Mira back. Hopefully this would be a good start at calming her down.

* * *

Mira laughed, "Oh my god, Elfman you wouldn't believe what a relief it is to hear that. I know it sounds crazy, but after seeing that article I thought maybe Laxus was the killer. Isn't that nuts? He's a little bit quiet, but he's such a nice guy and so helpful! Although, it didn't help that he had dated an artist and a tai chi instructor."

"Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning? I would have checked sooner. I'll run a background check on him just to be sure."

"You don't have to do that, I'm sure he's fine. We've spent a lot of time together. If it weren't for that article I never would have thought anything like this."

"Well I'm checking anyway." She heard her brother give a deep sigh, "You really do like him don't you? Mira, this has to do with Lisanna doesn't it? Are you trying to find a way to push him away?"

"No! Of course not! What is with you and Cana?" Mira snapped. Her brother waited silently on the other side of the call. Mira closed her eyes and breathed out deeply, "Maybe. I don't know Elfman, I just get so scared. She was so strong, so confident. That never should have been able to happen to her!"

"I know Mira, I know. Fuck, I was right here and I couldn't see it. No one saw it. Mira, you can't live your life in fear like this. Lisanna would hate that, especially because it's like he won. We've gotta live for Lisanna, we've got to be strong so that he's only taken one life and not three."

Mira wiped a tear from her cheek, "Wow Elfman, when did you get so deep?"

Her brother chuckled softly, "I don't know, I've been reading a lot of self help books lately. But, don't tell anyone. It's not exactly manly."

"Don't worry I won't tell Evergreen," Mira teased.

Her brother huffed, "Like I care what that woman thinks."

"You do."

"Yea I do," he sighed. "I'll try and see what else I can find. Maybe some of these are in the system or even online by now. That guy in Arizona was a real dick. Talk to you later Mira."

"Okay Elfman, I love you, bye now." Mira pushed the end call button.

When she went out back she found Laxus waiting for her on the back porch. He looked up at her and raised a brow, "Hey, did I say something that upset you earlier?"

"I'm sorry Laxus, no, I just got very nauseous all of a sudden," she lied.

He stood, his face etched with concern, "Are you alright? Do you need me to get something for ya?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "All better now, nothing a little rest couldn't help."

* * *

That weekend, Laxus couldn't help himself, when Mira asked if he wanted to join her at the farmer's market and he said yes. The idea of being away from her for another Saturday was just too much. He helped her load up the back of the 2500 and frowned when she brought out a young goat.

"Do you always bring livestock to the market? I was kinda just picturing vegetables and some baked goods, not livestock." He set up the ramp she set out.

She giggled as she led the goat up, leading it into a large dog carrier she had secured in the back. "Well I don't usually bring goats, but Porlyusica is buying this girl from me. The farmer's market is just a convenient location to make the trade."

"Do you sell your goats often?" Laxus asked. He took her hand and helped her down the ramp, then slid it in the back and shut the hatch.

"No, right now I'm trying to sell a few. There's just too many of them for me to handle on my own right now." She walked over and pulled her tiny body into the driver's side.

Laxus hopped in his side and shut the door, he buckled his seat belt. "You seem to manage just fine from what I've seen."

Mira chuckled as she turned on the engine and put the truck into drive, "Well with your help I could probably manage at least twice the herd I have now. But I can't exactly expect you to hang around forever now can I?"

Laxus frowned and made a grunt of agreement. Part of him wanted to say why not? That was a stupid part of him, of course he wasn't going to be hanging out here forever. He would probably move on after he finished his book. Like every time before he would get bored and itch for some new inspiration. Though he had to admit unlike the other places he had stayed, he wasn't thinking of where he wanted to go next this time.

They drove down the road, Mira taking the turns faster and quicker than Laxus would like. He found himself grabbing the bar on the window with a death grip. She noticed and grinned at him, "Is my driving scaring you there Laxus?"

He scowled, "Of course not, it's just a little strange to see such a tiny thing drive such a massive vehicle."

She laughed, "Well, I couldn't exactly haul a goat in my Subaru. I have a few neighbors who would think nothing of doing that, but I don't care for goat dung in my trunk. I'll have you know, I've driven things even bigger than this no problem. I used to drive FMTV's when I was in the army."

He grinned at her, "Is that so? I never would have guessed it."

Mira winked, and flexed a bicep, "Yea, so don't underestimate me. This little girl is tougher than she looks!" Fuck, how was she so adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own fairy tail, I just like borrowing its characters.

* * *

Laxus was typing on his computer when there was a knock at his door. He hoped it was Mira. She had really relaxed the last couple weeks and he couldn't help but feel like she was a little bit more flirtatious. If it weren't for Cana, he would have made his move by now. He just felt weirdly insecure with her and kept convincing himself he was only seeing what he wanted to see.

Plus, Cana and Mira were strong as ever. Just a few days ago, Cana had come over, given Laxus a wink then pinched Mira's butt, while she was trying to pull a pie out of the over. Mira had threatened no pie for Cana, which had led to a weird tussle between the two. Somehow Mira was victorious, sitting on top of Cana with a grin, though Cana still got a piece of pie. It shouldn't have been at all sexual to Laxus but fuck if it didn't send waves of desire through him.

Most of the time if a woman was interested she was practically throwing herself at him, Mira just wasn't like that. Still, he had hope. Yesterday she had made her first big sale on her website, some spa wanted a bunch of her butters. In her joy, she had leapt up and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. Laxus could almost still feel her small frame in her arms, it had been on his mind all night.

When he opened the door, he was somewhat disappointed to find Freed. He wrinkled his brow, "I told you, I would call when it was ready."

"I know, just thought I would pop in and say hello. You've been so distant lately, is everything okay?" Freed stepped around Laxus into the apartment.

Laxus frowned, he had been really hard on Freed the last few months. The man had become such a big part of his life the last six years that he was more of a friend than his agent, hell the guy was family. Freed deserved better. "I'm fine, just, you know, I was feeling a little bit out of sorts for a while. The book's almost done though, don't worry."

Freed sat on the couch and waved him off, "Don't worry about the book, I got you an extension for another half a year. I know you're still healing or whatever after that last mess of a breakup."

Laxus wrinkled his brow, "Mess of a breakup? You mean with Mickey? I barely went out with her, did she say something?" He had really liked Mickey, but she kept trying to get in his head. He wasn't looking for a psychiatrist, but no matter what he said she wouldn't just let it be and had fun. Laxus needed to look to the future, not live in the fucked up past. His head was not a happy place to be.

"Oh, is that so? I must have read that wrong," Freed frowned and rubbed his chin.

"Yea, leaving that last place had nothing to do with Mickey, I was just tired of it. I needed new scenery. Everyone in Oregon was such a hipster, if I heard one more person say they gave up processed sugar before it was a trend, I was going to punch them in the face." Yea, nothing wrong with Mickey, just something wrong with him.

"Well, I don't understand why you had to come to rural Virginia, aren't the people here just as bad? Instead, they are probably sleeping with their cousins, frying things they find dead on the road, and waving around confederate flags as if the south never lost." Freed pouted, "I thought you might want to come live up with me for a while, wouldn't that be better? I could tend to your every need, make sure you had plenty of quiet without any of these nonsense distractions." Freed frown at the window since a chicken had just loudly announced that she had laid an egg.

"Distractions? What distractions? I can't believe that you would think New York would be less distracting then here. Just going outside up there makes me feel like my head will explode," Laxus walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass from the cupboard. He stepped over to the sink to fill it with water.

"Well, you obviously wouldn't have to spend time outside. When you needed to go somewhere we would call a car," Freed crossed his arms. "Laxus, you've made all this money and yet you are living in an apartment over some redneck's garage. Can't you see how ridiculous this is?" When Laxus just rolled his eyes, Freed continued, "Fine, I'll admit it, it's beautiful here. So buy some land, build a house. Make a real retreat. Don't waste your time helping some goat herder make strawberry jam."

Laxus took a sip and grinned, "Maybe I like making strawberry jam."

Freed narrowed his eyes, "Please Laxus, don't tell me you're interested in this one too! I can't deal with your recovery period again. It's impossible to reach you, and when I do you sound terrible, it drives me crazy!"

Laxus glared at Freed, "So sorry that I've been such an inconvenience. You will be happy to know she's taken . . . by the woman next door."

Freed perked up at this, "Really? Oh thank god. I was really starting to worry about it when you told me all the chores and things you were up to your neck in here."

Laxus curled his lip, "Fuck Freed, I just like being outside and working every once and a while. I'm not made to sit at a desk all day, I'll go crazy doing that. If anything, going outside and tiring myself out during the day has made me a more productive writer. I wasn't kidding when I said I was almost done."

There was a gentle knock at the door, Laxus frowned, she would come while Freed was here. Before he could stop him, Freed was on his feet and opening the door. Freed looked down at Mira and then back at Laxus, his eyes knowing. Laxus ran a hand through his hair, how did that guy always get him so well.

"Oh, hello. I'm Mira," Mira held out her hand to Freed with a smile.

"I'm Freed, Laxus' agent. It's lovely to meet you," Freed always had impeccable manners. Even though Laxus could tell Freed was irritated with him, Freed didn't show Mira one bit of it. He stepped out of the way to let her in, closing the door with a smile. "What brings you over today Mira?"

Mira seemed confused, "I'm so sorry Freed, I didn't realize Laxus had company or else I would have come later. I just wanted to see if he was coming for dinner so I could know how much to prepare."

"Well that just sounds lovely," Freed turned to Laxus with a smile. "What do you think Laxus, are you going to be able to go to dinner?"

Laxus clenched his jaw then licked his lips, "Yea, dinner sounds nice. Thanks Mira, Ill come by."

"Great, just the usual time." Mira turned to Freed, "It was nice to meet you Freed, you are welcome to join us as well if you like."

"That is so sweet of you, but I'm afraid I'm just in for the day. Flying out tonight, otherwise, I would be there in a minute," Freed smiled.

"Oh well, have a safe trip," she smiled uncomfortably and then headed to the door. She looked at Laxus and gave a more genuine smile, "See you later!"

After she left Freed turned to Laxus, "There is no way that woman is in a relationship with another woman unless she's the type who's very open to adding another partner."

Laxus took another sip and shrugged, "You can believe what you want to believe, but that's the truth."

"Oh please, I felt like I had just split up two middle-schoolers who were dancing too close. You two kept glancing at each other and blushing. Plus the regular time? Really? You mean to tell me you are dining with this woman on a regular basis?"

"It's how she repays me for working with her on the farm," Laxus explained.

Freed ran his hands down his face, "This is the type of thing I am talking about! You have money, you could afford to have your own personal chef in here if you wanted it!"

Laxus grinned, he couldn't help but enjoy his friend's tantrum, just a little bit. "Probably wouldn't be as good as Mira's cooking." He pointed his glass at the man, "I'm serious, you are missing out by not staying here for dinner, her food is fucking fantastic."

Freed just shook his head and grinned at Laxus fondly, "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Mira heard Laxus come in through the front door. She smiled as she hummed, the sound of his footfalls and Gunter's wagging tail fell like percussion to her song. She felt him enter the kitchen and turned to smile at him. The way he looked at her in that moment was warm and sweet, a small smile crinkling the sides of his eyes. It made her wish he was hers, she wanted to walk over and hug him, then give him a kiss before asking about his day. Mira found herself getting these strange urges a lot lately. She was used to lustful desires, those were easier to rationalize away, these more loving type ones were harder. All her brain seemed to tell her is, would it be that bad?

"Hey Mira," he said giving her a slanted grin.

"Hey you," she smiled but turned back to her cooking. "You can have a seat, it's almost finished."

He fell into his seat near the table with a sigh, stretching out his arms over his head. "Did you have any trouble without me today? Sorry, Freed kinda came out of nowhere, I wasn't intending to spend the whole day with him."

"No, that's good. You should spend time with your friends. You help me so much already. As much as I love having you, I can manage when you aren't available." Mira walked over and set the steaming pile of meat and vegetables on the table. "I hope you like stir-fry. The garden had some wonderful vegetables for us today."

Laxus pulled himself upright in his seat and began heaping piles of food on his plate. "Definitely like stir-fry."

"So how long have you worked with Freed? Has he always been your agent?" When he was finished, Mira helped herself to dinner as well.

"Actually we first met when I was recovering from an injury. We were both in PT regaining use of limbs, mine from a deployment, his from a bad car accident. He actually encouraged me to start writing. He wanted me to write stories about my time with the Seals, but it felt too personal. That's how the sci-fi aspect got thrown in. I don't know what I would have done without him, with my shoulder all fucked up my career was over." He frowned as said quietly, "I'd probably be homeless somewhere or worse."

His revelation shocked her, that he could have been so low. Sadly, it wouldn't have been anything new. She had seen it in a few of her friends as well, sometimes recovering from a rough deployment felt like an impossible undertaking. Thank goodness Freed had saved him. She tried to brighten his mood,"You write so well! I would have thought that was something you always did."

"Well, I've always written stuff but kept it to myself. And my first couple attempts weren't all that great. Freed really helped me improve. It helps that he knows what shit the publishers want." He grinned, "It also helps that most people in this country don't like big words anymore. My writing ain't exactly poetry."

Mira grinned, "But it's so exciting and imaginative. You have people on the edge of their seats, that's what people care about these days."

"I guess so." Laxus breathed out deeply from his nose and set down his fork. "Mira, how come Cana isn't here more often? I know I haven't been here two months yet, but she only seems to be around like once or twice a week at most."

Mira tilted her head in confusion, "Why would she come more often than that?"

Laxus seemed uncomfortable with this response, he wrinkled his brow and played with his food. "I don't know. I would think if I was with someone I'd want to see them more than that. I guess I can't judge, everybody's got their own way."

"With someone?" Mira asked dumbly. She tilted her head the other way and her eyes widening with understanding. "Oh my god! Do you think Cana and I are together? Like together together?"

Laxus' face turned red, he grimaced when he looked up at her, "Well aren't you?"

Mira started to giggle with turned into a full roar of laughter, doubling her over in her seat. When she finally overcame her fit and sat back in her seat, she realized that Laxus was watching her, his face screwed up in confusion. She wiped a tear from her eye, "No Laxus, we are not an item. Why would you think that?"

Laxus raised a brow and explained, "Every damn thing out of that woman's mouth implies it!"

Mira giggled, "I never said anything that would imply it though." Her face became serious, "Did you think I was lesbian because I was in the army?"

"Well, it didn't help," he humphed angrily and crossed his arms.

"Laxus, you of all people should know better," Mira chastised.

Laxus ran a hand down his face, "Fuck, I was just kidding about the army thing. Don't blame me for thinking that some woman who regularly gropes you is in a relationship with you. It's not as if there's some guy coming around for you and you never bring up any exes. What am I supposed to think?"

"Maybe I just don't do relationships, maybe I'm not interested in anyone. Maybe none of my exes are worth mentioning."

Laxus sighed, leaning back in his chair, "I'm sorry Mira. I don't mean to attack you. I obviously got this shit wrong."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then finally unable to help it, Mira let out a snicker. Laxus looked up at her, "What?"

"It's just . . .it's just that looking back, I don't think you were the only one who made that . . .made that mistake," she giggled.

Laxus raised both brows, "Really?"

"I've had a lot of weird well wishes over the years when people left, mostly nice, a few about saving my soul. It's all starting to make sense now."

"No one has outright asked?"

"No never!"

Suddenly Gunter stood up and began barking and growling at the back door. Laxus furrowed his brow, "I didn't know that dog even knew how to bark." Mira stood and ran to the door, she threw open the top drawer of the closest kitchen cabinet and pulled out her gun, tucking it into the back of her jeans.

Laxus stood eyes wide in surprise, "Fuck Mira, what the hell are you getting that for?"

Mira gestured to the door, "Gunter only barks when there's a reason to bark, it could be a coyote after the goats."

Laxus sighed, grabbed the gun from her waistband and set it back in the drawer, "Then let me handle it." He opened the door, barely getting out of the way in time to let Gunter barrel out, "Shit, I didn't know that dog could move like that." He turned back to her, "Just stay here, I'll go look."

He disappeared into the night, but Mira noticed that it was lighter than it should be. She ignored his request and followed, finding Laxus staring at the garage, mouth agape. Half of the apartment above the garage was up in flames.

* * *

By the time the volunteer fire department had left, Mira was exhausted. Unfortunately, she still had a very upset sheriff's deputy to deal with. "Are you okay? Holy hell Mira, you could have been in there!"

"Why would I have been in there?" Mira crossed her arms.

"You know why you could have been in there, don't make me say it." Elfman lowered his voice to a whisper, "Mira, what if he set the fire?"

"Why the hell would he set the fire? It's his stuff in there Elfman! Besides, Droy said he believes it was an electrical fire, really the only damage is in the kitchen."

"Droy doesn't know shit. He only volunteers to try and impress Levy." Elfman jerked his head towards the porch where Laxus sat watching them. "Mira, I don't like him being here. You were the one who thought he killed people . . ."

"And I was wrong Elfman!" Mira interrupted him.

"Fine, I'll put him up in a hotel for a few nights until we can get the damage fixed. If it was electrical, insurance should cover it."

Mira shook her head, "You will not, you don't have the money for that. He can stay at the house. I have the room."

"Mira, that's not safe!" her brother exclaimed.

"Why? Stop this Elfman, it's ridiculous, you said so yourself. Laxus has been here for almost two months now and he's been nothing but nice and helpful. I am going to invite him to stay at the house. You are going to get in your cruiser and go home. If you are worried, come in the morning, I will make waffles, and you will see that Laxus is not going to harm a hair on my head. If he really had wanted to, he could have done it by now. It's not like he's some criminal, you yourself said his background checked out. Just let it be!"

Elfman frowned, he looked at Laxus and then back at his sister. He was so red that he looked like he was going to explode. He let out a deep breath, "Fine, I am not happy about this though. I will see you in the morning."

It was strange feeling happy to see her brother drive away. She turned and headed towards her front porch. When she reached the top step Laxus looked up at her, his stormy grey eyes searching her face. Mira frowned and looked at her feet, "I'm so sorry Laxus, all your stuff! They say it mostly destroyed the kitchen, I hope we can at least salvage your clothes." She pulled a hand to cover her mouth, "Oh my goodness, your laptop! I forgot to check if they found it."

He gave her a sad smile, "You don't have to worry bout me Mira, I brought the laptop with me."

"You did? What a relief!"

Laxus stood, "Yea, I was thinking I would write out on the deck after dinner. Did they say what caused the fire?"

"They think it was electrical." Mira couldn't help but feel guilty, she should have had them replace all the wiring instead of trying to do it cheaply.

Laxus ran his fingers through his hair, "Shit, I bet it was all the stuff I was charging. Fuck Mira, I'll pay to have it repaired."

Mira held up a hand, "No, there's no way I can let you do that."

Laxus stood and came close, taking her hands, "I don't care, I'm doing it."

She looked up at him and frowned, "That's too much money."

"Not for me," Laxus said.

Mira sighed, "Let's just talk about it in the morning. I'm too tired to have another argument tonight." Mira pulled away and headed towards the house.

"Okay, is there a good place to stay nearby," Laxus asked.

"You'll stay right here," Mira noted Laxus' wary expression. She smiled, "I have a guest room made up upstairs."

Laxus relaxed, "Are you sure? It's really not a problem to go to a hotel."

"I insist," Mira said.

* * *

Laxus woke up disoriented and in a cold sweat. Gunter had curled up on the bed next to him, poking his wet nose in Laxus' chest in concern. Laxus ran his hands along the dog's fur, waiting for his breathing and heartbeat to slow. Gunter licked his hand and snuggled in closer, Laxus couldn't believe how soothing the hound dog could be.

The door was thrown open, Mira stood there in a pair of tiny athletic shorts and a tank top. She relaxed when she saw him awake and the dog with him on the bed, "Are you okay? You were screaming."

Laxus covered his face and sighed, "I thought I was done with this shit. I'm sorry Mira, the fire must have triggered it."

"No, don't apologize." Mira padded over and sat next to him on the bed. Gunter groaned in annoyance, then hopped off the bed and left the room. She chuckled, "I guess he wanted you all to himself."

While she was looking out in the direction of the where the dog went to, Laxus found his attention moving south. She wasn't wearing a bra and her skin practically glowed in the moonlight. Staying in her house had not been a good idea. "Mira, you shouldn't be in here," Laxus warned.

Mira touched his face, looking over him as if searching for injury. "Why not?"

He had to get it out, he had to be direct. If she rejected him, fine. He would move on and let her be, but maybe this angel somehow wanted him too. He grabbed her hand and set it in her lap, then looked her straight in the eye. "Because I want you Mira. I want you so bad it hurts, and when you sit there so close to me, so late at night, it feels like a dream. I know what I would do to you in my dreams," Laxus licked his lips, "but I don't think the real you would much care for it."

Mira breathed in sharply and stared at him. It felt like an eternity before she murmured, "What if I want to be your dream?"

Laxus looked at her in disbelief, thinking surely he had misheard her. She didn't move, only looked up at him with hooded eyes. She still sat there, even after he had warned her, which meant she either was a dream or she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. He leaned in, tentatively, waiting for her protest. When none came he touched his lips to hers, kissing her softly. When she moved to kiss him fervently, hands pulling him tightly to her, he started to question whether he was really awake.

* * *

The next morning Mira woke up with a start when she heard the front door. She shot out of bed, scouring the room for her clothes, "fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Laxus sat up slowly and gave her a confused look, "Are you okay? What's the matter."

She pulled on her underwear and then her shorts but couldn't find her top anywhere. "My brother! I told him to stop by in the morning if he was so worried. Oh my god Laxus, he can't find me like this!"

Laxus pulled her tank top out from under the pillow next to him and tossed it to her, "Why was he worried?"

Mira sighed and pulled the shirt over her head, then attempted to smooth her hair in the mirror over the dresser. "He was worried about the fire." She swallowed and turned to look at him, "He was worried about you."

Laxus widened his eyes, "Why was he worried about me?"

Mira narrowed her eyes, "Why do you think he was worried about you?"

Laxus looked down at his state of undress and gave a cockeyed grin, "Well fuck, he probably had a reason to worry." Laxus stood and took his sweet time finding his underwear, "He's not going to try and fight me is he? It's just too early for that."

Mira went over to the door and turned to look at him, "No, he's not going to fight you because he's not going to know what happened last night. You are going to come down in fifteen minutes and have waffles, and not act like you fucked me four times last night. Do you understand?"

Laxus grinned and sat back on the bed, "Sure Mira."

She grinned and blew him a kiss, then disappeared into the hall.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reviewing YoursTruly! glad you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is all finished so I think I'm just going to post the whole thing today. Part 5 will be up tonight!**

* * *

A few days later, Laxus was sitting on the porch, working on his computer, and drinking Mira's sweet tea. He really wanted to finish his work for the day while Mira was busy, since he knew the moment she got back he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her. Mira was currently out in the garden. Gunter barked by her side at some rabbit or other critter as a car pulled up into the drive. When it came to a stop in front of the house, Freed pulled himself out. Laxus gave him a smile and waved, though he couldn't help but feel disappointed, if Freed stayed long it meant less time exploring Mira.

Freed put his hands to his chest, "I can't tell you what a relief it is to see you well. I know you said that the fire merely damaged the kitchen and a few of your things, but just the idea is terrifying."

Laxus set his computer on the table next to him and leaned back in his chair. "Please don't tell me you came running down here because of a stupid electrical fire. We'll have the apartment fixed soon, the contractors are starting tomorrow."

Freed looked up at the house and frown, "Are you really staying in here for the meantime? Isn't that the least bit awkward? I can get you a hotel nearby, you should have your own private space."

Laxus took a sip of the glass of sweet tea he had on the table next to him and gave Freed a half grin, "It's not awkward at all."

Freed stared at him and then he paled. "I was right wasn't I? She's not the least bit interested in women is she."

Laxus frowned, was he that transparent? "No, she's not, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you really think that sleeping with her is a good idea?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Laxus pulled the computer back in his lap. "If you have come here to lecture me like I'm some wayward teen, you can leave. I'm not in the mood."

Freed sat in the chair next to him, "I don't want to lecture you. Can't a friend just be worried? What happens when you tire of this one? Are you just going to ride off into the sunset and disappear again?"

Laxus scowled, "Who says I'm going to tire of Mira?"

Freed threw his hands up in the air, "I don't know Laxus! Time! Experience!"

"You're being a dick Freed," Laxus looked down at his computer. "The damn book will be finished and ready by the end of the week, I'm almost done revising. Don't worry, you will get it in time."

Freed slammed the laptop closed, "I couldn't give two shits about the book Laxus, I'm worried about you. You keep repeating this destructive behavior, it isn't good for you and it probably won't be good for her."

Laxus glared at Freed, "This is not like that at all Freed. This is different. You can tell me what to do with my books, but you can't tell me what to do with my life. I love this woman, I'm not fucking going anywhere."

Freed's mouth dropped, "Love her? You've only known her two months, how can you already love her?"

"I don't know Freed, I just know I do," Laxus crossed his arms and slouched in his seat.

"Have you told her yet?"

"No," Laxus replied quietly.

"Laxus, just . . .please . . .don't rush into this okay? Make sure you are absolutely sure of your feelings before you fall headfirst into this." He grabbed Laxus' arm as if clinging for dear life, "Laxus, promise me you will think this through."

Laxus was about to answer but then his attention was drawn by Mira walking in their direction. She waved and smiled. "Freed it is so nice to see you again!"

Freed relaxed his hold and stood to greet her, "Mira, I can't tell you how sorry I am that you had to go through this ordeal with the fire. How terrifying!"

"It's so sweet of you to be concerned," Mira said as she walked up the steps. "Will you be staying for dinner tonight? I'd love to have you."

Laxus frowned, the last thing he wanted was his disapproving friend butting into their evening. Freed looked down and seemed to read Laxus' mind. He grinned and said, "That sounds lovely Mira."

* * *

Freed wiped his mouth and grinned, "You know Mira, Laxus' compliments don't do your cooking justice, this really is some of the best home-cooking I have ever had."

Mira smiled, "Thank you Freed." She glanced at Laxus, he had pouted his way through the entire dinner. She wanted to know what was wrong, but didn't want to bring it up in front of his friend. Mira wondered how much longer Freed was planning on staying. Maybe it was his presence that was causing Laxus' foul mood.

Laxus stood abruptly, "I'll be back." He disappeared into the rest of the house.

Mira watched him go, she turned back to look at her guest and he frowned. "Mira, I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds but please, be careful with him."

Mira tilted her head, completely lost, "What do you mean Freed?"

Freed folded his hands in front of him, "It's just that Laxus has been through a lot of hell in his life. It's been an uphill battle for him since day one. I know he seems strong with his attitude and his stature, but on the inside he's very fragile. I just worry that this might have a painful end," he paused and swallowed deeply, "for the both of you."

Mira wrinkled her nose angrily, "Why in the world would you think that either of us is going to get hurt? I don't understand what you are saying. Are you telling me to end things with him?" She didn't understand, Freed had been pleasant all evening. Did he think she wasn't good enough for Laxus?

"No Mira, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying please . . .be careful." He stood and slid over his card. "Here is my number, call me if you need anything, or if you think Laxus needs anything that he isn't asking for. I will be here without hesitation."

Mira took it and looked at, then back up at Freed. Freed smiled awkwardly, "Sorry this was very poorly done on my part. Just know if you need me for any reason, I am here. I'm going to leave now, I have a late flight to catch. Could you tell Laxus goodbye for me?"

Mira stood, "Yes, I will walk you to the door."

She watched him drive off, confusion over his strange discourse running through her head. Darkness was settling in, she could hear the peaceful gentle bleats of the goats and the quacks of the ducks. Despite the calm around her, her mind was chaos. Did Laxus' friend not approve of her? Was he trying to warn her of something else?

When she came back in the house she found Laxus sitting at the table, chin in hand, pensively staring at nothing. Mira stood next to him and rubbed his back, "Is everything okay?"

He turned and looked up at her, his gray eyes full of sadness, then wrapped his large arms around her waist and rested his head on her abdomen. He sighed, "It will be. Did Freed leave?"

"Yes, he told me to tell you good bye for him, he had a flight to catch." Mira ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned into her and hugged her more tightly. "Did he say something that bothered you? Is it about the book?"

"No everything is fine with the book," he said. "It's something else."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mira tried.

He shifted to look up at her, his eyes tired and pleading, "No."

She gave him a little smile and kissed his head. "Okay, we don't have to. Let me clear up this supper, you go relax in the living room."

His face softened. He stood and looked down at her, his large hand caressing her cheek. "Mira, I love you."

She smiled, his words felt like sunshine after the gloom that had hovered over their meal. She raised up on tippy toes to reach touch her lips to his, "I love you too." He grinned wide and lifted her, spinning her around in the kitchen. He stopped and pulled her close, holding her thighs and kissing her desperately.

Laxus began walking out of the kitchen. Mira pulled away and protested, "But Laxus, I haven't done the dishes yet!"

He frowned, "Forget about the dishes, I'll get them later." He turned in the direction of her bedroom.

Laxus' mouth found Mira's neck and she sighed happily, her messy kitchen forgotten, "Okay, we can do them later."

* * *

Later that night Mira's peace was disturbed again. Laxus' nightmares hadn't stopped since the night of the fire, Mira was now used to the middle of the night wake up and cuddle session. This time however he started talking and all he kept saying was "I'm sorry Juvia."

* * *

Cana's house had definitely seen better days, it needed new paint, the yard needed a good mowing, and the screen on the front door had been torn by one of her dogs. Mira frowned, maybe she needed to get over here more often. She gave a knock on the door to alert Cana of her presence and then just let herself in like she always did. Cana was sleeping on the couch in the living room, an empty bottle by her side. Mira frowned and cleared her throat.

Cana opened her eyes slowly and looked at Mira as if she was the sun. Then she grabbed her head, "What are you doing here so early Mira? Did something happen over at the farm, does hotstuff need some mouth to mouth resuscitation?"

"No, and it's not early, it's almost noon!" Mira came over and sat down in the chair next to her friend. "Cana, do you still have the paper with the heartbreak killer article on it, I gave my copy to Elfman."

This made Cana sit up straight, "Not this shit again, I thought you were over this! Didn't Elfman say someone came forward as the murderer in one of the cases? Hell Mira, aren't you shacking up with this guy now?"

Mira frowned, "Do you have the paper or not?"

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist. I think I do." Cana slowly pulled herself to a sitting position on the couch. "Just give me a moment, I don't wake up as easily as I used to."

Mira gave her friend a sorrowful look, "You have to stop doing this to yourself Cana."

"You have your demons, I have mine," Cana snapped. She stood and rubbed her face. "Let's just agree to disagree can we? Alright, let's go find that paper so you can have a panic attack over it. Why do you need it again?" She stood and headed towards the back of the house.

"He's started saying a woman's name in his sleep." Mira played with her hair as she followed Cana back.

Cana snorted, "Worried you're his hot little thing on the side?"

"No, of course not!" Mira exclaimed.

Cana reached the table and started sorting through the massive stack of papers that sat on top. "No of course not, you don't think he's cheating, you just think he murdered someone. Way more reasonable."

"Cana . . ." Mira groaned.

"Okay, okay, what exactly is he saying?" Cana frowned as the stack got smaller.

"He keeps saying I'm sorry Juvia." Mira sighed, "The tone of his voice, it's completely heartbreaking."

Cana held up a paper, "Eureka!" She quickly turned through to find the continuation of the article, then her face pulled down with sadness. "Juvia Lockser, teacher from upstate New York," she read quietly.

For a while they both just quietly stared at each other, finally Cana broke the silence, "Well, fuck." She smoothed her bedhead and sighed, "Have you tried asking him about it?"

"No, it just started last night," Mira said.

"Well, a typical couple, you know where there isn't worry that one is a killer, would ask when their significant other says someone's name in their sleep. Asking him wouldn't be weird, it would be normal. I would ask him."

Mira put her hands to her face,"What if it makes him mad?"

Cana set down the paper. "Mira, my newspaper is a load of crap, it has always been a load of crap. Eve probably picked these woman by random obituary searches. If you don't want to be with Laxus, that's fine, tell him, end it, he should know now. I think you want to be with him, I think you care about him a great deal, but you are scared to be with someone and you are scared to be happy. You need to stop sabotaging yourself." She gave her friend a hug, "If you're still nervous I could always hide in the bushes outside while you ask him. I throw a mean right hook."

Mira hugged her back, "Don't be ridiculous, I'll just ask him. There's lots of people out there named Juvia right?"

Cana grimaced, "Sure . . .lots."

* * *

Mira didn't ask Laxus about Juvia that day, or the next day, or even the day after that. A full week went by and the worry festered inside her, making her avoid him with the excuse of chores during the day. In the evenings, she just gave herself into their lovemaking, using sex as a way to avoid conversations. Then every night, a few hours into his sleep, Laxus would apologize to Juvia again and again.

She could no longer sleep. Mira lay next to him until he began speaking to the ghost that had come between them, and then she pulled herself quietly out of bed and left. In the kitchen she grabbed a beer from the fridge, then she stepped out into the night, hoping that somewhere she could find some kind of peace. She stood on the porch listening to the crickets chirping and an owl hooting hello from the trees over head. Then Mira started walking, heading past the garage, past the fields, past the bees, and into the woods at the back of the property.

She found the big rock that was always there, through the changes in the seasons, the changes in the flora and fauna, and the changes in the members of the house. She had sat on this rock with Lisanna when they were little girls pretending to be pirates, teenagers sneaking one of their father's beers, and adults catching up on their lives. Now she sat there alone and she wished that somehow just being here would give her enough of a connection to gain some advice from her little sister and best friend.

She rubbed her face and whispered, "What should I do?" Then Mira looked up at the stars through the trees above and listened. Other than the crickets and the owl, there was no response. Lisanna wasn't here anymore.

"Mira, what the hell are you doing out here?" Laxus' voice came from behind her.

She turned and looked at him, confused about how he had come up on her so quietly. He stood, like a large dark shadow behind her, his face foreboding and disapproving. If she didn't know him, he would look terrifying, even shirtless in just a pair of sweats. Yet, he didn't frighten her. Mira was alone with him, in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the night, no one around to hear them, and she wasn't afraid of him at all.

He took another step closer, and his voice was softer this time, "Mira, what's going on with you?" When she couldn't respond, he took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. He lifted her chin to make her look him in the eye, "Mira?"

She looked up at him, searching his eyes, "Who's Juvia?"

He furrowed his brows, "Huh?"

"Juvia, in your sleep you keep apologizing to Juvia," she said quietly.

He paled, agony rippling across his face, "I've been apologizing to Juvia?"

"Yes, every night this week."

He covered his face with his hands, "She was the fiance of a guy on my team on my last deployment. . . he didn't make it back." He leaned back to lay on the rock, covering his eyes with his hands. "Fuck, I'm sorry Mira, that must have freaked you out. I don't understand why this shit is back, I thought I was over it."

Mira couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach, she had obviously caused him pain. She lay back next to him and stared up at the sky. Instead of trying to say something or attempting to sooth him, she waited. She knew she had to let him set the pace.

They laid there for a while staring up at the stars, Mira's beer forgotten in the leaves. Laxus' breaths were deep and labored. It was a good ten minutes before he finally spoke. "Mira, it's not . . .it's just that," he sighed, "he really should have come home instead of me. She didn't take the news well." He rolled on his side to look at her, "it was only a few months after we buried him that we buried her next to him."

Mira wrapped her arms around him and laid there with his face in her hair. It must have been hard for him to tell her that, to relive those memories even if it was just a glimpse. Mira knew that would be all she would get tonight and possibly ever, but she was thankful he gave her that much to ease her mind. She ran her fingers up and down his back, and through his hair, waiting for his breathing and his heart rate to calm. When she felt him finally relax, she kissed him gently and gave him a sad smile. "Why don't we get back to bed?"

* * *

Elfman sighed as he watched another car drive by. Nobody was trying anything today, maybe it was time to move the speed trap. He had really hoped to not have to look for speeders today, but they hadn't met their quota for the month, and the department was running lean as it was.

He still couldn't decide how he felt about his sister and Laxus. The fire felt weird, but was it put there as an excuse to get Laxus into the house or was it a warning for him to go away? Maybe it was just a damn electrical fire like Droy said, but Elfman felt like the guy was more concerned with stuffing his face than he was with doing a good job. His sister at least seemed happy. The two of them were ridiculous when he came for breakfast, he was practically running out the door when he had the excuse to leave. The sexual tension between them was so uncomfortable for him. He laughed when he thought about it now, Mira probably thought she was being sly, as if his sister could hide anything.

Evergreen's Animal Control Truck pulled in next to him. She climbed out of the driver's seat and stretched, then grabbed a box from the inside of the vehicle. Without waiting for an invitation, or even waving, she climbed in next to him. She offered the box to him, "Yajima brought some doughnuts in, I thought you would want some before Bixlow ate them all."

He looked at her warily, then slowly took the box from her hand. He opened it and grinned, "Oh man, those look good." Then he glanced back at her again, "This isn't like you, is there some kind of catch?"

Evergreen crossed her arms and frowned, "I can be nice you know!"

He raised his brows but said nothing, just proceeded to stuff a doughnut in his face. Nothing beat Yajima's doughnuts. She looked over at him and slumped down, "Okay, I'm not usually nice, but I'm trying so don't be a dick about it. I just heard about the fire at your sister's place, and I know what a pig Bixlow can be, not to mention how dead it's been here, you will probably be tagging cars for hours, so you know, I thought I would be nice."

Elfman smiled, "Thanks, I like when you're nice."

"Well don't get too used to it," she warned, sitting up straight again.

He chuckled, choosing another doughnut from the box, "Of course not, wouldn't think of it."

* * *

A few days later, Mira came into the house from picking vegetables from dinner and found Laxus in the living room. He was holding a picture in his hand and looking at the other family portraits that adorned the wall. He turned to her with his brows wrinkled in confusion, "Hey, who's the other girl in all these pictures? She looks so much like you."

Mira frowned, "That's Lisanna, my little sister."

"How come you never talk about her? Does she live far away or something?" Laxus set the frame back on the shelf.

"She died, about three years ago now," Mira said quietly.

Laxus turned slowly to look at her, "How did she die?"

Mira sighed, she looked down at her shoes, "She was killed by her husband, he hit her in the head with a free-weight."

Laxus didn't say anything, he just stared at her, mouth agape in surprise, brows furrowed. Mira swallowed, "Apparently he had been knocking her around quite a bit, nobody knew, she hid it so well. I only saw her on skype and on the few times I got leave. She seemed so happy when she talked to me, even Elfman didn't see it and he was just down the road. Her husband claims the night it happened, he just lost control because they had an argument over whether or not she could start selling her stuff at the farmer's market. Why would they even argue about that? It was the whole point of fixing up the farm!"

"She lived here?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, that's her goat herd, her lotion recipes. She just wanted to live here and raise a family. . ." Mira had to stop, she could feel the sobs coming, threatening to hiccup out if she opened her mouth. Her lip trembled and her body shook, the first tear coming loose.

Immediately Laxus came to her, wrapping her up in his arms and resting his cheek on her head, "I'm so sorry Mira, I didn't know. I didn't know you were carrying around something like that."

"I'm just trying to make sure her dream comes true, that mom and dad's farm becomes all that it can be," Mira said, wiping her eyes.

Laxus looked down at her, "Is that really what you want though? To live here forever, raise goats? Is that your dream too?"

Mira sighed, "It wasn't, but I never had dreams, I never had passions. Before she died, I was just drifting. I did okay in high school, but not well enough to get a scholarship. I joined the military because it was the only way to not have to live the rest of my life working at the diner or as a secretary for one of the few professionals downtown. I mean I liked traveling but who has the money for that, and I've always liked meeting people and cooking for people but those aren't dreams. I like raising the goats, and I like making things, staying busy. This dream is as good of one as any."

Laxus gently stroked her cheek, his eyes full of sadness, "So you're just inheriting her life because you can't think of anything better to do? How does that make sense?"

She chuckled humorlessly, "I guess it doesn't, but it's what I've got to do."

* * *

Laxus had to leave, Mira's story about her sister was a stark reminder of why he shouldn't be allowed to stay here. She needed someone steady, someone who could be the rock that she needed. Not some fucking mess from a legacy of violence. He wandered though the house collecting his things, trying to decide how to tell her. Fuck he didn't want to go, but he didn't deserve this place.

Mira came in from the goats when he was already finished packing, his bags all put together in a neat little row. She looked up at him confused ,and then back down at the bags, "Are you leaving?"

Laxus frowned and sat on the bed, "Book's finished, I gotta get up to New York and go with Freed to talk to the publishers." He knew he didn't really, Freed had handled a couple by himself, but this was as good of an excuse as any. He could even put off turning the manuscript over, Freed had bought him months of extra time, and they would probably want another one before the print was even dry on the first additions of this one.

"Oh, of course," she said, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I wish you had told me, I would have done something special or at least I would have spent the day with you."

"Mira . . ." he started, not exactly sure what he was trying to say.

She stared at him, her smile falling to an expression of pain that broke his heart. "You aren't planning on coming back, are you?"

He couldn't answer her, he couldn't even breath. She looked down at her feet and a tear fell down her cheek. "I just . . .I just don't understand. You said you loved . . ."

He stood and drifted towards her, wanting to somehow comfort her, wanting to somehow comfort himself. Laxus reached out to her but before he could touch her she slapped his hand away. When she looked up at him her eyes were no longer sadness, but red fury. "You are a coward Laxus Dreyar, a coward and an asshole." She stormed out of the room and out into back yard, slamming the door behind her. Laxus was left alone, with nothing but his sadness and self-pity.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know Mira, I failed you," Cana said, taking a sip of her beer.

"Why do you say that Cana?" Mira asked while taking a seat next to her on the back porch. It was a clear night, the stars were all out and the evening was cool enough to need a sweater. Mira and Cana had just finished dinner and Mira had placed a cooler beers between the two of them, they weren't going to be getting up anytime soon.

"I'm an astrologer, I write horoscopes for a damn living. I never should have advised you to blow him," Cana grinned.

Mira rolled her eyes, "Yes, that was really terrible advice. I don't know why anyone reads your column with advice like that."

Cana took another sip, "It's all good, he was probably a serial killer anyway."

Mira shook her head, "No, he was just a broken man who thought he didn't deserve happiness."

"Well fuck, I don't know that's why he left, he fits right in with us losers," Cana grinned.

"He really did."

"It's been almost three weeks, have you heard from him at all?" Cana asked.

"No," she looked to her friend, "I'm worried I'll never see him again."

"Well you know, I heard from someone that you and I would make a pretty fantastic couple." Cana took a sip of her beer, "When you're ready to wear white, you let me know sexy."

Mira reached out a grabbed her friend's hand, "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful," Cana said with a wink.

* * *

Laxus laid on top of the blankets of his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was never quiet here, it was never dark. Outside someone cursed and a car honked. Laxus ran his hands down his face, these noises were like nails on a chalkboard. He missed the gentle sounds of the goats and the songbirds in the trees. He missed the dark nights with a sky bursting with stars. He missed Mira.

Freed knocked on the open door to his room, "Are you just laying in here, why don't you come out and watch some TV with me? I've got a wonderful Merlot breathing in the kitchen. It's dry and earthy, I think you will love it."

Laxus turned his face to his friend and gave him a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. The poor guy was trying so hard to get Laxus to relax. Yet somehow all Freed's efforts this stay just agitated him. This wasn't working, he needed to move on, he needed to find somewhere new. Laxus wished he was somewhere that he could leave his room and not have to see anyone. Maybe he should head upstate again.

Laxus supposed that he should play nice at least until he figured out what to do. Freed had done so much for him already, he practically owed the guy his life, the least he could do is have a drink and watch a show with him. "Alright Freed, I'll quit moping, but please tell me you've got a beer I can drink instead."

Freed grinned, "Do you want a IPA or a Porter?"

* * *

One month since he had left. Mira hadn't meant to count the days but she couldn't help it. The apartment was completely repaired now, all the furniture replaced, the contractors gone, and Laxus' check to them had cleared the bank. Still, she didn't bother to replace the sign. She had no desire to put someone new in there.

It was a warm night, so after dinner she made a mug of tea and went to sit on the porch. Gunter lay on the ground by her chair, paws twitching with a dream. The night was overcast and the moon remained hidden behind the clouds, casting an eerie light through the darkness. Mira's peaceful relaxation was disturbed by lights in the distance through the trees, a car coming up the back road. She watched the lights get brighter and brighter, until they turned up her drive.

She recognized the car immediately but was still surprised when it parked in front of her house and Laxus climbed out. He looked terrible, his clothes wrinkled, his face unshaven, his eyes bloodshot and surrounded by dark bags. Laxus leaned on his car and grimaced up at her, "Hey Mira."

She stayed in her place on the porch and looked down at Gunter, he was awake, but he only watched Laxus, wagging his tail and not bothering to even lift his head. Mira frowned, earlier he barked his head off at a cat, now Laxus was back and he acted like the man had never left, her dog was broken. She looked back at Laxus, he was still watching and waiting for a reply. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest, "Why are you here Laxus?"

He frowned, "I needed to see you. Can I come up there?"

Mira looked down at her lap, "I suppose."

He walked slowly, hands in his pockets. She watched him and wished their reunion could be as easy as just jumping up and hugging him. That she could just let his desertion go. Laxus took the seat next to her and reached down to pat the traitor on the floor, who rewarded him with happy kisses. He looked up at her and his hand started in her direction, but he stopped and brought it to his thigh, leaning back in his seat.

"Have you had your fill now? Is this enough _seeing_ me to last you for another month or so?" she snapped with an anger she didn't even realize she had inside her.

Laxus' eyes widened, then he slumped to the side sadly, "I really fucked this up."

"Damn right you did," Mira said.

He sat forward, his eyes pleading, "Please Mira, let me at least try to explain myself."

"What possible explanation could you have for leaving me the day after I completely opened myself up to you? I put my heart in your hands and you dropped it in the dirt Laxus!" She stood and started to head out to the house.

Laxus breathed in sharply and grabbed her arm. "Please Mira just let me say it, I have to tell you. Then I'll go, I won't bother you anymore." His grasp was a little too tight it almost hurt. His eyes widened when he noticed her wince, and he pulled his hand away quickly as if burned. Laxus covered his face, "Sorry," he said quietly.

She took a seat in the chair on the other side of the front door, watching him warily, "Fine Laxus, what do you want to say."

Laxus sighed, he pulled his keys out of his pockets and began running his fingers along the jagged edges."When I was little I still lived with my mom and dad. My mother was kind and gentle and beautiful. She took good care of us, but for some reason my pops still seemed to get mad. Mad she wasted money getting her hair done, mad she decided to make chicken two nights in a row, mad that she forgot to iron the pants he needed the next day, it was always something. There were good times in between, when we would do stuff like a regular family, see a movie, go to the park, spend the weekend with family. Sometimes I could almost believe that he was better, that he wouldn't do it anymore."

After a pause he continued, but still didn't look her in the eye, "Towards the end it seemed like he was finding more and more things to get mad at, and his fits came almost every day. The only time I left the house anymore was for school, and when I came home I would try to hide in my room, worried I would do something that would make him mad at mom. One day I got home from school and there were cops and an ambulance all in front of the house. I still don't know what triggered it, or why he was home before I was, but in a fit of rage, he choked the life out of her."

"After that, I lived with Gramps. Sometimes he would force me to go visit my dad in jail as if the asshole deserved it. So I asked him, why the hell he did it, why the hell did he hurt her." He finally looked her in the eye, "And he told me it was because he just loved her so much. He loved her so much that he lost control. That love made him crazy and that it would kill him every day that he hurt the one person who mattered the most to him. That if I was ever stupid enough to give my heart to someone I would do the same because I was his son and just like him."

"But you aren't like him Laxus," Mira started.

Laxus scowled at his feet, "Maybe not now, and for a bit there I thought maybe not ever, but when you told me about your sister it reminded me that this isn't for me Mira. You deserve better, you should have better. What if one day I snapped? You're so much smaller than me, what if I hurt you? What if I killed you? What if I am just like him? How will I know without it being too late?"

"Laxus, you aren't your father, you aren't a killer," Mira stated firmly.

Laxus looked her straight in the eye, "But I have killed before Mira. I've had to."

His words shocked her, though with his former profession it shouldn't have. She swallowed deeply,"That was different though wasn't it? For missions, kill-or-be-killed situations?"

He tilted his head, "Is it really all that different?"

* * *

Bixlow slammed two fists on Elfman's desk, "I hear you've been looking into the Olietta case!"

Elfman gave his boss a confused look, "Uhh . . .yea I did call and ask about it . . ."

Bixlow stormed around the desk nostrils flaring, "You keep your fat fingers out of that case, it has nothing to do with you, that is the job of the Arizona state police homicide unit."

Elfman stood, "But sir, I had a really good reason to look into that."

"A really good reason huh!" Bixlow yelled. He grabbed Elfman's collar and attempted to lift him, seeing it was impossible, he scowled and settled for shaking him. "You wanna know what's going on with that case? Well the dick in charge called to see if you checked out, because it turns out the perp confessed to a whole bunch of other murders."

Elfman smiled, "That's great news, I thought he would. Who were the other victims?"

Bixlow frowned, "Apparently he murdered the entire Jackson Five, Betty White, and George Washington!"

Elfman's face fell, "Oh my god . . .then that means . . ."

"Yea, it means he's a freaking nutjob! So if you have anything to tell Detective Gajeel you had better call him immediately and then let him do his job!" Bixlow exclaimed.

Elfman released Bixlow's hands, "I will, I will, but oh my god, I have to go check on Mira!" Elfman grabbed his keys and ran towards the door. Just before he was about to leave he turned, "Oh, and Sir?"

Bixlow turned with a grin, "Was that good? Was I mean enough?"

Elfman gave him a thumbs up, "Definitely manly, really got the blood pumping!" Before Bixlow could respond further, Elfman was slamming the door behind him and running to his cruiser.

* * *

Mira was at a loss on how to respond to Laxus. He was acting so strange. Her phone rang and she picked it up to silence it. "Laxus are you okay? You look ill."

Laxus rubbed his face, "No, I'm not okay. I haven't had a good nights sleep in weeks. The dreams have gotten worse. I tried leaving New York, it was so loud there, but it doesn't matter where I go, they always seem to follow."

Mira frowned and whispered, "Oh, Laxus." Her phone rang again, she quickly hit silence.

He looked up at her, his face pained, "I think about you all the time. I'm so sorry Mira, I shouldn't have come back. But I miss you so bad it hurts."

She was about to say something when her phone rang again. Mira frowned down at it, Elfman was calling for the third time in a row, "That's strange, something must be wrong." She touched Laxus' hand, "Please, just a second. I swear I'll be right back."

She left him on the porch and walked into the living room. Then she pressed answer on her phone, "Is everything okay?"

"Mira! The person who confessed to the artist's murder, he's not the killer!" came Elfman's frantic voice.

"What? How can that be?" Mira felt a wave of vertigo. It had been one month since he left, one month since he broke her heart.

"Apparently he's just some nutjob off the street who wanted some time in a warm cell. Is Laxus there? Please don't tell me Laxus is there."

"He's just outside," Mira whispered, staring at the door that separated her from the man she thought she loved.

"Okay, lock him out. Don't let him in. That's a good deadbolt and that door is solid oak, it should hold." He cursed under his breath, "Mira, I've got to go so I can call for backup. I will be there in a few minutes. Can you stay safe for a few minutes?"

"I can try," Mira whimpered. She took a few steps forwards and quietly threw the deadbolt.

Laxus heard from the outside, "Mira? Is everything okay?"

She didn't answer, fear stealing her voice. He stood, she could see the outline of his body through the sheer curtains in the front window. It was now one month to the day, he was on her front porch, and had just finished baring his soul to her. What did that mean? Was this how he ended it? Was he really the heartbreak killer? Were she and Elfman just making a terrible mistake?

He tried to turn the knob and finding it locked, knocked on the door, "Mira? Why is the door locked?" Mira took a few steps back away, heading deeper into the living room, staring at his looming shadow in the frosted panes at the top of the door. She had to get her gun, but it was still in the kitchen in a drawer. She could get back there before him, get her Glock, lock the back door, and then go hide upstairs. Did she have time? Would he break the door down?

Laxus rested his head on the door and exhaled loudly, "Mira, I'm so sorry. Don't do this, please come back and talk to me."

She continued backing into the kitchen, but was stopped by a tall body whose hand quickly snaked around and covered her mouth. The other arm wrapped around her arms and chest, trapping her. Mira's eyes widened in terror as she looked up to see Freed. He looked terrible, his typically perfect hair was greasy and unkempt, his clothes wrinkled, and his eyes tired and bloodshot. He frowned down at her, "Not a word Mira, you will let him go. You will see, this is for the best. I think you have caused him enough pain already."

Laxus' knocking turned to banging, "Mira, open the door! You're starting to freak me out!"

Mira looked at the door, she looked up at Freed. He gave her a forced smile, "Just a few more minutes and this will be all over. You will see. Just let him go and I will make sure that you have a good reward for your silence. You could use a new fence right? I new coat of paint on the house? A new truck?"

Mira's gut twisted as she realized exactly what Freed's reward would be. She had to calm down and think of a plan. Suddenly the bright lights of Elfman's cruiser filled the windows. At first she felt relief, but then she heard her brother's voice yelling at Laxus to put his hands in the air. She had to do something or she might be dead before Elfman got in the house to check on her. She could see the shadow of Laxus putting his hands on his head.

Freed cursed and began pulling her backward, "Well that's inconvenient, now I'm going to have to bail him out of jail." He tssked, "It will have to wait until I can return, I guess it's appropriate punishment for leaving me like that."

Mira stomped on his foot hard, when he cursed and his hand slightly shifted she bit it as hard as she could. He pulled his hand away instinctively and she screamed, "Laxus!" as loudly as she could. Freed cursed again and grabbed her, holding her painfully now, and dragging her to the back of the house. Before she lost sight of the door, she heard Laxus call her name and saw his hands fall from his head. The door rumbled as he began throwing his shoulder into it, over and over again.

"Stop that right now or I'll shoot!" came Elfman's voice and Mira wanted to cry. Her brother only wanted to help but he had the wrong guy.

Meanwhile, Freed was freaking out. He was practically hyperventilating as he dragged Mira into her bedroom and threw her on the bed. "Why couldn't you have just stayed quiet? Why was he here anyway, he never comes back. Just a few phone calls and he gives up and moves on." He narrowed his eyes and frowned down at her, "What did you do to him? Did you call him? Did you promise him something?" She kicked and clawed at him, but he was so strong. Using the weight on his body he pinned her to the bed. Freed grabbed a pillow and held it over her face, "I'm sorry Mira, this is terribly done. I usually make it much less painful. Why couldn't you just cooperate?"

"Fuck Elfman, didn't you hear her!, You're going to have to shoot me, I have to get to Mira!" Laxus shouted while continuing to ram the door.

She struggled and then pulled her knee up into his groin. The strength went out of his arms, so she was able to move the pillow and throw it on the floor. She punched him awkwardly on the head and struggled to get out from under him, but he held on desperately.

There was a shot and a growl of pain, "Fuck Elfman, what the fuck? Get over here and help me!" Laxus cried, then it sounded like he switched to kicking the door.

"Why can't you women understand? He's so fragile, he needs to be cared for. He should be home with me, where I can make sure he gets the care he needs! First his terrible childhood with that father, then all those years in the middle east with the Seals, and now he has to deal with all of you selfish harpies just out to take advantage of him. I won't stand for it! I must protect him!" he screamed.

She headbutted him in the nose and blood began pouring down his face, but he didn't stop fighting her. He moved his hands around her neck, putting down pressure. She grabbed his hands but couldn't get them to budge. She couldn't breath, it hurt so bad, she was starting to panic. Mira heard the front door burst open. Freed pressed harder, blood from his nose leaking onto her face. She was starting to lose consciousness, losing the ability to fight back.

Suddenly Freed was thrown from her, the motion of it causing her body to fly up in the air. She fell back to the mattress with a cry, the impact hurting her now tender neck. She felt so weak and tired. The world felt like she was in a dream, everything was fuzzy and moving without her. Laxus pulled her into his lap and tried to wipe the blood from her face, then he ran his fingers gently over the bruising starting to form on her neck. His face was twisted in agony, eyes starting to tear in the corners, "Fuck, Fuck! Why would he do this?" His arm was bleeding, it looked terrible, but she could only slightly raise her hand in it's direction.

She vaguely realized her brother was on the floor with Freed. She could hear his cries of "Is she okay? Tell me she's okay!" She desperately wanted to reassure him, but when she opened her mouth no words came out. She was just so tired, she closed her eyes to rest.

* * *

When Mira opened her eyes, she was in a hospital and it was still dark outside. Her brother was asleep in the chair next to her bed, gentle snores rocking his large body. She swallowed and winced at the pain in her throat. Her brother's eyes fluttered open and they widened on seeing she was awake.

He threw his head in her lap, tears dampening her hospital gown. "Mira, I was so scared. I almost fucked up and lost you too!"

She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to give him comfort. Her voice was raspy when she said "No Elfman, you did great. Look I'm still here."

He looked up at her with a pained expression, "But I shot Laxus in the arm when he was just trying to save you. I delayed him so long that that asshole did that to your neck!"

Mira touched her neck. Then she tilted her head with a smile, "You did your best with the information you had. I'm fine see? Is Laxus okay? Is he here too for his arm?"

Elfman sat back and ran his hand through his hair. "No, he's not here. They stitched him all up and he went to help Freed get an attorney and everything. Kept giving me shit for being a lousy shot, but I wasn't trying to kill him, I just wanted him to stop trying to break down the door." He switched to a grumble, "I don't know why he had to do anything for the bastard."

Mira gave a sad smile, "Freed is like his family."

"Well he's a damn lunatic and Laxus should be here," Elfman frowned and crossed his arms.

Mira sighed, "He might not think he deserves to be."

* * *

Mira decided to call it an early night. She had been out of the hospital a few days now but she still found herself tiring easily. Swallowing was still a little difficult and her voice had a slight rasp, but she was alive and she knew that was a blessing. She turned off the lights in the kitchen and was on her way to turn off the lights in the living room when there was a knock at the door.

When she opened it she found Laxus, whose tight smile tipped down into a frown when he looked her over. He stepped into the house, letting her close the door behind him. Then he lifted a hand to gently run his fingers over the faded bruising on her neck. "Oh Mira," he said mournfully.

She surprised him by wrapping her arms around him, relishing in his smell and his warmth. She was too tired to be mad anymore, she needed him, she missed him. "Why didn't you come see me at the hospital?"

He put his large arms around her and rested his cheek on her head, "I wasn't sure if I would be welcome."

"Thank you for helping Cana here," Mira said, pulling out of his hold and smiling up at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "She told me that would be our little secret."

Mira chuckled, "Secrets aren't really Cana's strong suit." She looked down at his hand, "What do you have there?"

"Well it's stupid, I brought it with me before but . . . didn't get a chance to give it to you," Laxus held up the book. "It's the next one in the series, ya know, if you still wanted to read it. It's just more crap really."

She snatched it from his hands excitedly, "This is wonderful!"

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"How do I do what?" Mira looked up at him.

"Smile, have a happy expression. Take that from me like this is a normal conversation and I didn't just fuck up your life last Monday."

"Because that's last Monday and it's over now. Also, I'm excited to read this. Most of all though, I love you, and you are finally here in front of me in my house, so despite every, I am happy."

He drew his brows together, "Can you just forgive me like that?"

Mira wrinkled her nose, "Well, I understand now that, in your own way, you thought you were protecting me." She shook a finger up at him, "You have to stop doing that! I need you here, I want you to stay. You are the last person who I wouldn't feel safe with. If anything I feel insecure now because you aren't here with me."

"You want me to stay?" he asked dumbly.

"Laxus, I don't want to do this alone anymore. Don't make me have to face another tomorrow on my own. I miss waking up to you in the morning, I miss having you help me in the garden and with the goats, I miss coming up with new things to cook for you, I miss sitting on the porch with you in the moonlight, and I miss the way you would hold me at night. I even miss your grumpy faces and your cursing. Please don't leave again and take it all away from me." He stared down at her with a confused expression, so she set the book down on the nearby table and wrapped her arms around him. "Laxus, do you love me?"

"Yea," he answered softly.

"Do you want to be here with me?"

"Yea," he said with a little bit more conviction.

She looked up at him, "Then this isn't very hard is it?"

"I guess not."

* * *

It was the middle of summer, darkness just settled into the sky. Mira was torn from her book by a knock at the door. She looked down at Gunter who was in for the night, he didn't even bother to raise his head. He was getting lazier as the time went by.

She opened the door to find a tall man with long brown hair tied back in a knot on the top of his head. He grinned really big and stuck out a hand, "Hey, I'm Bacchus, I heard you've got a room?"

She was about to answer him when she felt a large presence behind her, "Come back in the morning, if you need it there's a hotel downtown."

"Alright man," Bacchus waved and whistled as he walked back down the stairs away from the house.

When Laxus shut the door, Mira looked at him with a scowl and hands on her hips, "Why did you send him away? He looked fun! Cana would like him!"

"Mira it's like nine in the fucking night, why the hell is he coming so late? Why the hell do they all come so late? I don't understand why you bother renting the place anymore, it's not like we need the income." He went to sit on the couch.

"Because it's fun having new people, don't you think?" Mira came over and climbed in his lap.

"Mira, I'm at the point in my life where I'm perfectly fine without meeting another person. What do I need more friends for? I barely like the ones I have," he grumbled into her hair when she leaned against his chest.

"Oh, but it makes things interesting!" Mira tried.

Laxus looked down at her with a half-grin, "Mira, you're not gonna change my mind on this, I'm not going to be excited about a new person living over the garage. I also know no matter what I say, you want to keep renting the garage, so fine, it he checks out he can have it. What I'm not gonna stand for is him wrecking my peaceful evening. I'm not showing a damn apartment when it's dark out."

Mira grinned and kissed him, "Well maybe I should go check if he's still out there, I could go show him it!"

"Like hell you are!" Laxus frowned.

Mira furrowed her brow, "and why not?"

Laxus lifted her quickly, smiling wide when she squealed. He headed towards the bedroom, "Because you're my peaceful evening."

* * *

 **Please know that I love Freed, and I apologize for using him so cruelly in this story. He is the only one who loved Laxus enough to fit the role.**

 **Did you recognize the movie (mostly from the Elfman parts) it's 'So I Married an Axe Murderer." If you're into weird movies from the 90's I highly recommend it XD**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
